Teratai
by YO 2301
Summary: Bunga teratai sangat tepat untuk diibaratkan seperti rasa cintaku padamu  fic untuk FID... yang bukan fujoshi, silahkan menjauh


**Hah, fic buat FID? Walaupun terlambat yang penting selesai lah… Fic pertama Youichi tentang YAOI, fic pertama Youichi yang romance, fic pertama Youichi yang angst. Jadi kalau aneh, jelaslah.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, Plot yang terlalu maksa, dan yang pastinya YAOI karena nih fic buat FID, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika.**

**Naruto punya siapa hah? Punya diriku lah *DOR***

**Fic ini Youichi dedikasikan penuh untuk adik saya tercinta, HI-chan dan uke saya tersayang Akane-chan **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**Teratai"**

**Enjoy Read**

Air-air jatuh dari langit dan menghantam bumi. Membuat hari yang semula panas kini menjadi dingin. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri menunduk. Menatap sesuatu di bawahnya dengan tatapan nanar. Tatapan yang dipancarkan mata hitam yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Tempat yang semula ramai itu kini sepi. Hanya meninggalkan pemuda itu dan diriku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Aku tak berani mengusik kesunyian ini. Biarlah. Biarlah hanya suara air hujan yang mengiringinya.

Sungguh. Sungguh aku tak menyangka hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana semua hal yang kujalani dengannya seakan lenyap dari pandangan. Aku tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Tapi aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hari ini datang begitu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat dari perkiraanku. Aku tak bisa menangis lagi. Semua air mataku sudah terkuras saat pertama kali mendapat kabar dari sosok pemuda yang sangat kusayangi.

Aku dan dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisi kami meskipun hujan semakin deras. Tubuh kami yang sudah basah kuyup menghiraukannya. Tentu. Tentu saja aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tidak hanya aku saja. Semua teman-temannya, rekan-rekan kerjanya, bahkan anak-anak kecil di panti asuhan pun tak akan mungkin bisa melupakan sosok yang sangat baik hati itu. Tak terkecuali pemuda berambut hitam di depanku ini.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang kini masih melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang kesehatan. Sasuke merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Semua orang tahu itu. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa membuat sosoknya tertawa lepas seperti dulu. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa membuat sosoknya melupakan semua beban yang mengendap di kepingan-kepingan memori otaknya.

Hanya Uchiha Sasuke seorang, yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti dulu lagi. Seperti Uzumaki Naruto di masa kecilnya dulu.

Jika kau bertanya siapa Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa menanyakannya kepada siapa saja di desa ini. Semua penduduk desa mengenalnya. Sosok pemuda 22 tahun yang dermawan dan baik hati. Menjadi pendiri sekaligus donator tetap di panti asuhan desa ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pemuda yang kuangkat sebagai keluarga saat dirinya berusia 10 tahun. Pemuda yang di masa kecilnya sangat ceria dan bersemangat itu selalu membuatku tersenyum. Walau kadang tingkahnya itu kelewatan. Namun, semua itu berubah saat kusadari ada yang aneh padanya.

Dan hari ini, aku sedang tak beruntung. Aku harus menjelaskan hal itu pada Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang sudah kurahasiakan atas permintaan Naruto sendiri pada setiap orang yang dekat dengannya. Kuatkan aku agar bisa menjelaskannya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sasukemasih diam. Sudah beberapa kali kuajak berbicara sekedar untuk mendekatkan diri padanya. Kuakui. Kuakui aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Karena itulah aku harus beradaptasi dulu. Kau sangat menyusahkan, Naruto. Kau suruh aku untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan yang terdiam bagai patung di depanku. Dan dia terdiam karena dirimu. Hanya karena dirimu. Aku yakin kau pasti kan merasa sakit jika melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara secara pribadi dengan Sasuke, tapi aku yakin. Aku yakin tatapan matanya tidaklah seperti ini. Aku pernah melihat kalian berdua di tepi danau pinggir desa. Dan kalian tertawa lepas. Mata kalian saling memancarkan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang membuatku tenang, Naruto. Tenang karena bisa melihat dirimu seperti dulu lagi.

"Sasuke," kucoba memanggilnya lagi. Dan kali ini dia langsung menoleh padaku.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan apa yang kulihat.

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil. Bahkan jika mataku tak jeli, ku yakin tak akan bisa melihatnya. Kuakui, tadi pakaian yang kami kenakan basah. Tapi aku sudah berganti. Dan Sasuke kini memakai pakaian Naruto. Keheningan kembali meyelimuti ruang tamu rumahku.

"Mengapa…?"

Suara tadi. Sasuke bertanya. Sasuke bertanya padaku.

"Mengapa Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Aku terdiam. Mata hiatamnya menatap ke arah mataku dengan penuh rasa tanya. Kuatkan aku. Kuatkan aku untuk menjawabnya.

"Karena Naruto tak mau membuatmu sedih, Sasuke," jawabku setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Tapi… Tapi sekarang, dia membuatku lebih sedih, Tsunade-san."

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Tapi cukup berat menjelaskannya pada orang lain. Khususnya padamu."

Mata hitamnya. Mata hitamnya menusuk mataku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku melihat banyak sekali perubahan Naruto. Sifatnya, kelakuannya, ekspresi wajahnya tiap kali membicarakanmu, dan saat itu aku seolah melihat Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang selama ini kukenal."

Sasuke terlihat masih mengaharapkan jawaban dariku.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Karenamu, semua dalam diri Naruto berubah. Dan tentunya perubahan itu selalu membuatku tenang. Aku adalah orang yang telah lama mengenalnya. Aku selalu berusaha membuatnya seperti dulu. Namun itu tak pernah berhasil. Aku tak bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti saat bersama darimu."

"Dan aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya tentang kalian. Semuanya. Termasuk ikatan kalian. Ikatan yang melebihi persahabatan. Ikatan kalian yang tampak seperti… Sepasang kekasih."

Sasuke menatapku terkejut. Matanya sedikit membulat. Yah. Aku tahu hal ini sejak lama. Dari cara Naruto membicarakan dan menceritakan semua hal yang dia jalani dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto memberikan ini padaku. Dia menyuruhku memberikan ini saat waktunya telah tiba. Dan kurasa, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat."

.

.

Sasuke menatap bungkusan yang diberikan Tsunade kemarin malam padanya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari bungkusan itu. Dan sejak kemarin, dia telah menguatkan hati dan mentalnya. Agar dirinya mampu membukanya. Dan Sasuke rasa, dirnya telah siap dengan semua ini.

Tangan putihnya membuka bungkusan itu perlahan. Waktu seakan diperlambat saat itu juga. Bagaikan detik-detik saat sebuah bom akan meledak dan dirinyalah yang akan menjinakkannya. Setetes keringat meluncur bebas dari dahinya menuju dagu. Dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama, bungkusan itu terbuka.

Dan yang menyambutnya adalah tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari mata hitam sang pemilik tangan. Semakin Sasuke memperhatikan dalam-dalam sesuatu yang tadinya terbungkus itu, hatinya terasa semakin sakit dan sedih. Kenangannya bersama Naruto seakan diputar ulang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu berhenti di sebuah tikungan dalam memori otaknya. Kenangan yang tak akan mungkin dilupakannya.

"_Kau tahu Sasuke? Cintaku padamu seperti bunga teratai. Bunga teratai adalah bunga yang indah. Warnanya beragam. Dan teratai adalah bunga yang paling cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Bunga teratai selalu terapung di permukaan air. Bunga teratai tak akan tenggelam walau air tempat hidupnya itu diterjang banjir bandang. Bunga teratai tak akan tenggelam walau badai menerjangnya. Bunga teratai akan tetap terapung di permukaan air."_

"_Dan bunga teratai itu merupakan perwujudan cintaku padamu. Kasih sayangku tak akan pernah hilang walau kau tak bisa bersamaku lagi. Rasa cintaku padamu tak akan pernah pupus walau maut datang memisahkan kita. Kasih dan cintaku akan selalu menyertai langah-langkahmu. Kasih dan cintaku akan selalu menemanimu dimanapun kau berada. Dan kuharap, semua yang kuutarakan tadi juga sama seperti perasaanmu padaku, Sasuke."_

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang Naruto katakan pada Sasuke. Kalimat yang tak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya maupun Naruto sendiri.

Air mata Sasuke semakin keras mengalir, saat memori otaknya mengatarkannya ke sebuah persimpangan.

"_Naruto!" _

_Tubuh Naruto limbung. Sesaat akan menyentuh tanah, bibir pucat Naruto masih sempat memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke yang saat itu memegang sebuah lukisan yang masih terbungkus kain putih, langsung melepaskannya begitu saja. Kakinya langsung melangkah cepat secepat yang dia bisa. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu._

Pandangan Sasuke semakin dipenuhi air mata. Basah. Pandangannya sudah tak jelas lagi.

"_Istirahatlah, Dobe. Kau baru sadar tadi pagi, dan sekarang kau sudah berkutat dengan kanvas dan cat air."_

"_Ayolah, Teme. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan sebuah lukisan yang indah."_

"_Kan masih bisa lain kali, Dobe. Mungkin saat kau sembuh nanti."_

"_Itupun bila aku sembuh, Teme… Bagaimana jika aku tak sembuh dan tak bisa melukis lagi?"_

"_Tutup mulutmu, Dobe! Kau akan sembuh dan pasti sembuh! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan mati saja!"_

"_Hah, terserah padamu saja, Teme."_

Semua kenangan itu semakin membuat kepala Sasuke sakit. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis seperti ini. Dan semua ini disebabkan hanya oleh satu orang. Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidurlah."_

"_Kau mau menemaniku, Teme?"_

"_Hn? Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin ditemani olehmu malam ini saja."_

"_Permintaanmu makin hari-makin aneh saja, Dobe."_

"_Kau mau atau tidak?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Baguslah. Duduk di sebelahku."_

"_Kau masih berkutat dengan lukisan ini?"_

"_Yah. Apa kau tak suka?"_

"_Aku hanya heran… Kau selalu melukis bunga teratai."_

"_Apa kau tak suka?"_

"_Lukisan yang kau buat selalu indah, Dobe. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan tak suka."_

"_Itu karena bunga teratai merupakan bunga yang sangat indah bagiku. Dan bunga teratai sangat tepat untuk diibaratkan seperti rasa cintaku padamu."_

Memori otaknya kembali mengantarkan Sasuke ke sebuah sudut kecil. Sudut yang sebenarnya ingin dilupakan Sasuke.

"_Mengapa kau selalu menghindar dariku akhir-akhir ini, Dobe?"_

"_Aku sedang sibuk, Teme. Beberapa lukisan harus segera kuselesaikan."_

"_Apa lukisanmu itu melarangmu untuk mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesan dariku?"_

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tak bermaksud menghiraukanmu. Apa lagi menghindar. Hanya saja aku dituntut untuk profesional. Aku tak mau dinilai sebagai orang yang tak bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya sendiri."_

"_Aku tak mengerti akan pekerjaamu itu, Dobe! Semua ini semakin rumit saja! Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya!"_

"_Tu-tunggu, Sasu-"_

Sasuke menyesal. Menyesal telah memutuskan saluran telepon secara sepihak saat itu. Dan lihatlah, kemana ingatan Sasuke berlanjut.

"_Naruto?"_

"_Sasuke… Maafkan aku."_

"_Kau menyusulku ke Otogakure hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf?"_

"_Aku salah, Sasuke. Aku salah. Aku tak bisa menjadi orang yang tepat untukmu."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Apa kau mau memaafkanku, Sasuke?"_

"_Naruto. Aku tak suka dengan sikapmu tempo hari. Tapi… Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu."_

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke."_

"_Na-Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Naruto!"_

Itulah. Saat terakhir Sasuke melihat Naruto. Sesaat setelah Naruto dirawat intensif di Rumah Sakit Otogakure, keluarga angkatnya, Tsunade membawanya ke Konohagakure. Dan saat itu, Tsunade melarang Sasuke menjenguk Naruto tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas.

Dan saat ini, mata hitam Sasuke telah basah sepenuhnya. Jejak anak sungai yang terpusat di matanya masih terlihat jelas. Tangan Sasuke masih erat memegang benda itu. Lukisan. Lukisan yang Sasuke lihat. Lukisan yang Naruto buat saat dirinya dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konohagakure. Sasuke tetap terpaku. Dia ingat betul Naruto belum pernah menyelesaikan lukisan itu. Dan kini, lukisan itu telah ada di tangannya.

Lukisan bunga teratai yang sangat indah. Dengan air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya. Seakan memperlihatkan bahwa bunga teratai tersebut dan air yang menopangnya bersinar cemerlang bagai sebuah permata yang ditimpa sinar matahari. Namun satu hal yang membuat hati Sasuke miris saat memandang lukisan itu.

Darah. Darah yang terciprat di beberapa bagian lukisan bunga teratai tersebut. Sepintas terlihat seperti warna coklat. Namun Sasuke tak sebodoh itu. Dia menyadari bahwa warna itu disebabkan oleh darah yang telah lama mengering.

Tangannya perlahan menyapu bagian tersebut. Mencoba memahami dan merasakannya. Lukisan yang sebenarnya tampak indah tersebut, tampak seperti menyiratkan kepedihan hati pelukisnya. Dan Sasuke tentunya menyadari hal itu.

Darah yang Sasuke yakini adalah darah milik Naruto.

.

.

Aku kembali mendapatinya disini. Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari tempat ini. Dengan kemeja hitam yang selalu menemaninya. Serta bunga teratai yang setiap hari dibawanya. Bunga teratai yang kuyakini adalah lambing cinta mereka. Yah. Semua itu dikarenakan oleh pemuda itu. Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Dan aku yakin Naruto juga demikian.

Yang bisa kuharapkan hanyalah dirinya diberi kekuatan. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup kita memang berat. Orang yang sangat kita sayangi seperti Sasuke yang menyayangimu, Naruto. Aku akui itu. Tapi aku cukup lega. Kau pergi dengan secercah harapan yang kau berikan padaku. Seakan kau mengatakan kau tengah baik-baik saja di sana. Dan semoga itu benar.

Naruto, kau beruntung memiliki orang seperti Sasuke. Aku yakin kau tengah tersenyum di sana.

**THE END**

**Perasaan endingnya gaje gini… Biarin lah, namanya juga ngawur**

**Terserah, review boleh, flame sekalian juga gak apa.**


End file.
